The worse week in the Sugar's house
by Riloo
Summary: Sugar invite tous les New direction dans une de ses villas de vacances, à Hawaii. Ils pensent tous que cette semaine-ci sera un des meilleurs moments de leur vie mais ce sera surtout l'un des pires...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! New fiction =)**

**Couples (pour l'INSTANT ou pour toujours… !) :**

**-Brittany et Santana.**

**-Kurt et Blaine.**

**-Finn et Quinn.**

**-Mercedes et Sam.**

**-Sugar et Rory.**

**-Tina et Mike.**

**C'est court mais c'est normal. J'explique la situation…**

**Bonne lecture et surtout, reviewez ! =)**

* * *

Sugar Motta était une jeune fille très riche et elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Alors, quand son père lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose de spécial pour ses vacances, elle lui répondit qu'elle aimerait avoir leur maison de vacances à Hawaii pour elle, ainsi que ses amis de la chorale. Son père avait bien évidemment accepté et fit de sa fille, une fois de plus, la plus heureuse de toute.

Ce fut pendant le dernier cours de chant qu'elle annonça avec enthousiasme, la grande nouvelle à tous ses camarades.

« -Mon père a accepté de ma laisser sa villa d'Hawaii pour la première semaine des grandes vacances et… Vous êtes tous invités ! »

« -C'est génial ! » S'exclama Quinn, qui était sur les genoux de Finn.

« -Je viendrai si mes papas sont d'accord ! »

« -Moi, je ne sais pas trop… »

« -Si Kurt, tu viens ! » Lui ordonna son petit ami.

« -J'ai peur que les insectes abiment ma peau. »

« -Viens. » Blaine lui fit son regard de chien battu. Ce regard dont Kurt n'arrivait pas à résister.

« -Bon, je vais voir. »

Blaine fut si heureux qu'il se leva, s'installa sur les genoux du châtain et le prit dans ses bras.

« -C'est tellement licorne ! » Dit Brittany à Santana. Cette dernière se mit à rire avant de lui prendre son petit doigt.

« -Super ! Dites-moi votre réponse demain ! »

Le lendemain, Sugar ne reçut que des réponses positives. La jeune femme leur dit qu'un bus passera les chercher à huit heures, devant le lycée.

Quand l'heure fut venue, ils étaient tous présents et ils montèrent dans le bus.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Pour écrire la suite, il me faut beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews car 1 review= 1 mot ! =)**


	2. Accident

**Saluuut! Hé oui, je suis encore vivante, pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent j'ai juste eu pas mal de problèmes avec internet! Cette fiction est terminée depuis plus d'un mois déjà... Enfin, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas, avec 14 reviews, des alertes et quelques MPs pour un chapitre de moins de 500 mots, j'ai eu un peu la pression :p Comme je l'ai finie, j'aurais plus de pression donc vous pouvez même m'en mettre plus (de reviews ou de Mps, j'aime bien tout moi ^^). Concernant mes autres fictions, je publierai à la fin de celle-ci (manque de temps avec les cours...)**

**Pour m'excuser de ce retard de trois mois, j'ai décidé de vous faire un chapitre pas de 14 mots mais de 2000 et quelques, ça mérite des reviews, non?**

**Je vais me taire et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! =)**

* * *

William était venu avec eux à la demande de Sugar. Cette dernière le considérait comme un membre du glee club et devait donc se joindre à eux. Même s'il savait que cela n'allait pas ravir ses New Directions, il accepta dans le but de les surveiller. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Enfin, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver ! Il en était sûr ! De plus, Sugar lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était obligé de venir. C'était impossible de lutter contre mademoiselle Motta.

Will regardait avec attention ses élèves. Ils étaient adorables. Ils dormaient tous. Kurt sur Blaine, Brittany sur Santana, Tina sur Mike, Mercedes sur Sam et Quinn sur Puck. La blonde s'était installée à côté de lui suite à une énième dispute avec Finn, toujours à propos de Rachel. La brune en avait alors profité pour s'endormir près de lui.

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil au chauffeur. Celui-ci était concentré sur la route mais bailla à plusieurs reprises. Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit heures qu'il conduisait. Le père de Sugar lui avait formellement interdit de s'arrêter, sauf si c'était sa fille qui le lui demandait. Pour une telle somme d'argent, ça ne se refusait pas !

William imita ses élèves, il s'endormit à son tour. Mais pas pour longtemps ! Non, le bus roulait dans un champ bossu ! Que faisait ce bus dans ce champ ? Will regarda le conducteur et vit qu'il s'était endormi ! Le professeur se précipita vers le chauffeur afin de reprendre le contrôle ! Seulement, il se trouvait à l'arrière du bus ! Ses élèves, qui étaient eux aussi réveillés, hurlaient. Il leur interdit de bouger. Santana serrait Brittany dans ses bras qui pleurait. Selon elle, c'était dû au retour des extraterrestres. Kurt et Blaine étaient aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quinn se tenait à Puck et ce dernier essayait d'avoir l'air détendu. Le fauteuil d'Artie roulait seul dans le bus ! Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter et empêcha son professeur d'accéder à la place du conducteur ! William sauta sur les sièges. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres ! Environ. Il descendit des sièges. L'énorme valise de Sugar tomba sur le sol ! Il y avait des vêtements partout ! Quand Will arriva enfin, il vit que le bus s'approchait d'un fossé ! Il attrapa le chauffeur par le tee-shirt mais ne réussit pas à le bouger ni à la réveiller ! Le bus se rapprochait de plus en plus du fossé! Le professeur tira de toutes ses forces sur le tee-shirt. Il réussit à la faire bouger, il continua, il tirait, tirait ! Le fossé semblait s'avancer vers le bus ! William tira une nouvelle fois, de qui réveilla le chauffeur. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire un mot, Will lui ordonnait d'arrêter le bus ! Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il ne s'exécuta pas ! Il tourna la tête et vit lui aussi le fossé qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres ! Il cria puis freina, freina ! Le bus ne roulait plus qu'à dix kilomètre-heure. Cinq maintenant ! Mais malgré tous les efforts du conducteur, le bus tomba dans le fossé ! Heureusement, il ne roulait qu'à quatre kilomètre-heure ! Il ne se renversa pas sur le côté. Non, il était juste bloqué dans la terre. En plus de faire nuit, il pleuvait des cordes ! Les sacs et valises qui n'avaient pas été rangés dans le coffre par manque de place et qui avaient donc été mis au-dessus des sièges étaient tombés dans la rangée du bus.

Le chauffeur alluma la lumière. William découvrit une Brittany en pleurs avec une Santana qui essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, un Kurt encore plus blanc que d'habitude, apeuré dans les bras d'un Blaine qui n'allait pas beaucoup mieux, une Sugar qui se plaignait car ses vêtements étaient froissés, un Puck mort de rire à côté d'une Quinn tremblante qui le fusillait du regard, une Rachel, qui pour une fois ne chantait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, un Finn qui dormait toujours. Les cris ne l'avaient pas réveillé ! Will vit aussi un Rory qui était sous son siège, une Mercedes agrippée à un Sam, une Tina qui pleurait dans les bras d'un Mike qui ne savait quoi faire pour la calmer, un Joe qui priait et un Artie à terre qui avait dû tomber de son fauteuil. Le professeur se précipita vers ce dernier afin de le réinstaller. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves. Comme cela ne marcha pas, il les appela.

« -Les jeunes ! » Sa voix tremblait, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre.

« - Nous avons. » Il s'arrêta, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Il ne tenait pas à les effrayer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il vit que Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Rory, Joe et Finn, qui dormait encore, ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

« -Brittany, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Rory, Joe écoutez-moi. Rachel, peux-tu réveiller Finn ? »

La jeune diva fit immédiatement ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Brittany et Santana regardèrent leur professeur. Santana prit la main de sa petite amie en espérant qu'elle arrête de pleurer. La voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Joe arrêta sa prière et Rory sortit de sa cachette. Blaine et Kurt se retournèrent. Blaine enroula son bras autour des épaules de son copain. Quand Finn fut enfin réveillé, il demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le professeur l'ignora et continua.

« -Les jeunes, je suis. » Il fut coupé par un bâillement extrêmement fort de Puck. Suivit d'un bâillement de la part de Finn. Puis de Brittany. Et de Blaine. Ensuite, de Rachel. De Sugar. Le professeur de l'année comprit vite que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de dire quelque chose cette nuit-là. Ils étaient tellement fatigués ! Mais dormir dans un bus n'était pas vraiment confortable. Cependant, avaient-ils le choix ? Will soupira. Non.

« -Les jeunes, je vous propose de dormir. Nous parlerons demain. » Dît William d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne l'était pas. Joe, Rory, Mercedes, Finn, Puck hochèrent la tête.

« -Je ne veux pas dormir. J'ai peur de me faire enlever par des extraterrestres. »

« -Snixxx te protège. » Répondit Santana à Brittany, entrelaçant leurs doigts. La blonde sourit avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de sa petite amie. Cette dernière rompit la distance avec un tendre baiser auquel la blonde répondit avant de l'approfondir.

« -Wow ! Continuez ! Ça devient enfin intéressant ! »

« -La ferme Puck ! » Hurla Santana. L'intéressé marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il se retourna ensuite vers Quinn qui fusillait encore Rachel du regard. Cette dernière regardait amoureusement Finn qui dormait.

« -Même quand il dort, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le bouffer du regard ! » Râla Quinn. Puck rit doucement, il prit ensuite la blonde dans ses bras.

« -Tu sais Quinnie, on est au milieu d'un champ, il fait nuit, il n'y a absolument personne… Bon okay il pleut mais ça rendra la chose plus excitante ! Tu viens ? » La blonde se dégagea de son étreinte, essayant d'avoir l'air choqué. Puck explosa de rire.

« -Tu devrais voir ta tête ! On dirait que t'as entendu Santana dire qu'elle aimait bien Finn ! » Cette remarque fit rire Quinn à son tour. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur l'avant-bras.

« -Mmmh, Fabray, tu veux jouer ? Je te préviens, ça risque de finir dans le champ ! »Tandis que la blonde continuait de rire, il attrapa un des pantalons de Sugar qui trainait par terre et le lui lança à la figure. Quinn lui relança et tous deux partirent dans un fou rire.

« -Arrêtez de jouer avec mon pantalon ! Il m'a coûté mille cent dix euros ! C'est vrai que ce n'est rien comparé au prix des autres mais tout de même ! » Cria Sugar, verte de rage. Puck et Quinn ne l'écoutaient pas, la blonde jeta le pantalon pour qu'il atteigne Puck. Or celui-ci se baissa et le vêtement arriva sur Will qui portait Artie afin de l'installer sur un siège du bus. Le professeur fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdit l'équilibre ! Il tomba avec Artie dans les bras. Le menton de ce dernier atterrît sur une boucle de ceinture de Sugar, bien pointue. Il se mit à crier, ce qui réveilla tous les New Directions endormis. Sugar disputait Artie ! Selon elle, cette ceinture avait coûté neuf cent euros !

« -Bon la fille à papa, t'as fini de gueuler ?! On s'en fout des prix de tes fringues ! » Hurla Santana, énervée qu'on l'ait réveillée alors qu'elle dormait si bien avec Brittany contre elle. Sugar alla s'asseoir, contrariée. Will qui se relevait juste courra vers Artie puisque personne ne s'était occupé de lui, toujours à terre avec le menton sur la ceinture. Il put voir du sang aux alentours et s'inquiéta. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et constata que son menton était ouvert ! Pas profondément mais ouvert quand même ! Le professeur paniqua, il posa le blessé sur un siège, à l'avant du bus. Il n'avait pas emmené sa trousse de secours ! Soudain, il trouva un jean rose de Sugar légèrement déchiré ! Il l'attrapa puis arracha un fil. Il ne manquait plus qu'une aiguille ! Heureusement, Puck en avait une sur lui. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Quinn.

« -Pourquoi tu avais une aiguille dans ta poche ? »

« -C'est une arme, Quinnie. » La blonde explosa de rire. Le professeur était rassuré. Il y avait juste un seul problème, il ne savait pas se servir d'une aiguille ! Qui, dans ce bus, savait ? Will réfléchit deux secondes avant d'appeler cette personne.

« -Kurt ! » Ce dernier avait la bouche collée contre celle de Blaine. A l'entente de son nom, il sursauta, faisant sursauter son petit ami par la même occasion.

« -Vous n'avez rien dit quand Brittany et Santana s'embrassaient ! »

« -La ferme Lady Hummel ! »

« - Kurt j'ai besoin de toi ! »Le professeur emmena le châtain à l'avant du bus, sous le regard attentif de Blaine. Will lui demanda de recoudre Artie.

« -Je ne touche pas au sang ! »

« -Mais tu as l'habitude, quand tu cuisines ! » Déclara Finn, pas peu fier de lui. Kurt s'avoua vaincu et se pencha donc afin d'être plus près du menton du blessé. Puisqu'il ne voyait plus, Blaine se leva pour surveiller Artie de très près ! Au cas où il se jetterait sur les lèvres de son Kurt ! Il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais mais il se méfiait malgré tout. Tandis que Blaine regardait Artie, un peu plus loin dans le bus, Sugar décida de ranger ses vêtements pour qu'aucun autre ne serve de projectile ou ne blesse. Tina vint l'aider, la jeune Motta lui adressa un sourire amical.

« -Tu as pris tous les vêtements que tu possèdes ? » Demanda Tina, qui semblait vraiment intriguée. La valise de Sugar contenait deux fois plus de vêtements que l'asiatique avait chez elle !

« -Oh non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai même pas emmené la moitié. » Répondit mademoiselle Motta comme si c'était évident. Soudain, son regard s'assombrit. Finn marchait sur une de ses vestes qui valait deux mille euros ! Comme il ne bougea pas, elle se leva et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre ! Le premier réflexe de Finn ne fut pas de regarder qui l'avait attaqué, non son premier réflexe de Finn fut de dire :

« -Je suis désolée Satana ! » L'hispanique qui avait tout entendu se mit à mourir de rire.

« -Hé bouboule, je te fais autant peur que ça ? » Choqué que ce ne soit pas Santana qui l'ait attaqué, Finn ouvrit les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait de Sugar. Cette dernière le fusillait littéralement du regard. Elle faisait presque autant peur que l'hispanique ! Quelques secondes après tout cela, Sugar se releva et, l'air de rien, continua son rangement. Finn, confus, se leva à son tour. Il partit en la direction de Sam, Blaine qui l'avait rejoint et Mercedes, qui dormait, tout en évitant son agresseur. Ces derniers se demandaient s'ils allaient rentrer un jour.

« -Hey. »

« -Hey. » Répondirent en cœur le blond et le bouclé qui semblaient tristes.

« -De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? »

« -De la façon dont on va mourir. Blaine pense qu'on va mourir dévoré par des oiseaux et moi, de manque d'eau. Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

« -Agressés par Sugar ? » Suggéra Finn, ce qui fit sourire Blaine et Sam.

« -Je pense que des extraterrestres vont venir nous tuer ! » Déclara Brittany en s'installant entre Sam et Blaine.

« -Lord Tubbington m'avait prévenu et je ne l'ai pas écouté ! Il ne voulait pas que j'y aille ! » La blonde se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes ! Blaine la prit dans ses bras, lançant un rapide regard à Santana. L'hispanique dormait, il ne craignait donc rien, ceci le rassura !

« -Et moi, je pense que vous dramatisez ! Personne ne va mourir ! Retournez sur vos sièges et dormez ! » Ordonna William qui portait Artie avec Kurt. Le garçon en fauteuil avait un fil rose fluo sur le menton. Sam et Finn se mordirent la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« -J'ai dit allez vous coucher ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?! » Le petit groupe exécuta la demande du professeur. Comme Santana dormait, Brittany se blottit contre elle. Finn se coucha contre la fenêtre, aux côtés de Rachel, Kurt et Blaine se collèrent et Sam s'endormit à la droite de Mercedes. Satisfait, William se coucha devant.

Les quelques rayons de soleil réveilla les News Directions, enfin ceux qui avaient réussi à s'endormir malgré l'horrible bruit que la pluie faisait. Brittany et Santana sortirent du bus en se tenant le petit doigt. La blonde voulait voir des lapins. Même si elle savait qu'elles n'en verraient pas, Santana s'était portée volontaire pour l'accompagner, si cela pouvait la faire sourire. Mais, elle regretta vite ! Le sol était vraiment boueux. L'hispanique resta peu de temps dans ce champ. Tandis qu'elle rentrait dans le bus, Sugar, elle, en sortait. Cette dernière s'écroula à terre après avoir fait trois pas. Tous les membres du glee club avaient assisté à la scène et rigolaient ! Ils arrêtèrent quand ils virent que la jeune Motta ne s'était toujours pas relevée ! Tina accouru vers celle-ci puis tous la suivirent, à l'exception de Finn.

« -C'est une tactique de ninja ! Elle vous sautera à la figure quand vous vous baisserez. » Expliqua-t-il l'air sûr de lui. Son demi-frère se mit à rire. Ce dernier était finalement resté dans le bus, craignant de se salir.

« -Sugar n'est pas un ninja. » Finn le fixa longuement. Il s'apprêta finalement à dire quelque chose mais Blaine, essoufflé fut plus rapide.

« -Finn, le chauffeur et Schuester veulent te voir. » Le leader masculin du glee club se précipita à l'extérieur du bus. Le brun le suivit des yeux avant de porter son regard sur son petit ami, puis vers la porte. Il s'approcha de Kurt et lui tendit la main.

« -Tu viens ? »

« -Non, le vent risque de me décoiffer et la boue me salir ! » Blaine eu un sourire amusé. Il attrapa la main de son copain et la tira, l'emmenant ainsi avec lui, dehors. Ce dernier ronchonna. Il glissa et faillit tomber mais Blaine le rattrapa. Il râle encore plus ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin là où étaient Finn, William et le chauffeur, ils furent bousculés par Quinn et Puck qui s'amusaient et tombèrent. Kurt hurla, jeta un regard noir à la blonde et au rebelle qui étaient déjà repartis. Il se releva et retourna dans le bus, sous le regard triste de son petit ami. Ce dernier se leva à son tour, voulant aussi se changer mais Will appela tous les News Directions pour qu'ils parlent de la situation actuelle.

« -Bien, les jeunes, j'ai bien peur que le bus soit coincé ici pour toujours. Je n'ai… » Il fut coupé par Sugar, qui hurlait après le chauffeur. Elle tenait à le faire exécuter à son retour. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de crier, il continua et, à ce moment-ci, Kurt arriva.

« -Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous pouvons faire pour rentrer. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Comme je l'ai dit, il fait un petit peu plus de 14 mots ;p Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont là pour ça! Plus j'en aurais, plus je posterai la suite plus vite! C'est court, je sais, lma suite le sera moins et y'aura de l'action, ouais! x)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lattrappesouris: Eh bien merci :)**

**Guest: Oui, je sais mais c'est normal ;) Merci :)**

**XxBrittanafanXx: ahah, ouais je sais :)**

**Guest: Merci :)**

**Klaine's Love: Merci :) Ahah, tu verras ^^ **

**Guest: Merci :)**

**littlesister: Merci, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas! :)**

**justmoi59: Merci :) Peut-être ^^**

**Sugary Luna: Oh, un lecteur anglais, c'est génial :D Merci :)**

**Lily jolie: Merci :)**

**Guest: Merci :) Comme je suis gentille, j'en ai fait un d'un peu plus, juste un peu :p**

**Guest: Merci :) Oui, très sérieuse ;p**

**Pcindy20.08: Merci :) Il y en aura pas mal, peut-être pas dans ce chapitre mais dans les suivant, je te rassure :) Oui, sérieux ;p**

**Anna-So:Merci :)**


End file.
